


Returning the Power Stone to Quill

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Quill, Infinity Stones, Injured Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Morag. Captain America. A confused Quill.Set after Avengers: Endgame.





	Returning the Power Stone to Quill

“Ah my head,” Quill began as he came to. “Wait, what the?” Quill said as he stood up. Quill saw Captain America and pulled out his gun. “Who are you? What did you done to me?”  
“Relax Quill,” Captain American began with his hands held up. “Don’t shoot,”  
“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Quill’s grip on the gun became firmer.  
“I’m Captain Steve Rogers. And for the record I wasn’t the one who knocked you out.” Quill became uneasy,  
“Who else is here?”  
“None Quill, it’s just me. Can you put the gun down please I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“This gun isn’t shifting, how do I know that you’re not here to kill me? Or to steal the artefact huh? The artefact is mine so don’t you even try.”  
“Artefact?” Captain America began in confusion. “What artefact?”  
“What artefact? The one inside the temple you doughnut.” Quill said sarcastically.  
“You’re calling it the artefact?” Captain America said, realising what Quill meant. “You don’t know what it is do you?”  
“And what, you do?”  
“I do actually yes,”  
“Well you’re not getting it. I’ve got a buyer lined up for it already.” As Quill as saying this he was reaching for a small detonator in his belt.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Captain America said.  
“Really?” Quill said, pulling it out of his belt. Captain America rolled his eyes.  
“Look, we’ve taken long enough already. I’m not here to steal the artefact, I’m here to return it to you.” Captain America reached down to open the case and Quill threw the detonator. It exploded and the smoke cleared to reveal Captain America’s shield. Captain American stood up from behind it and faced Quill. “Here,” He said and tossed Quill the power stone encased in the sphere they had found it in. Quill was taken aback. “It’s all yours, we don’t need it any-more.” Captain America typed in coordinates, the suit encased him and he vanished back into the Quantum Realm. Quill stood for a moment,  
“Well, that was some weird shit,” He said before throwing the sphere up and catching it. He turned and began walking out of the temple singing, “Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love.”


End file.
